Evil's Within
by Pandamonium Puppy
Summary: After the Tri-Wizard, no-one believes Voldermort's returned.. spurned by those he thought were friends or family, Harry clings to the one Wizard who shows him some friendship, the only issue, it is Voldermort. With Harry's view on the world slowly turning, how will a year with Voldermort's guidance go? Dark!HP/DM.


**And here with another idea of mine, a Dark Harry story with him joining Voldermort….**

 **Pairing: Dark!HP/DM maybe more latter**

 **Warnings: AU, Slash, OOC, Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Whispers**

* * *

Harry curled into a ball in his room, letters from his former friends dropping to the floor, most telling him to stop lying, stop pretending and tell the truth, even Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore had asked him to tell the true way Cedric had died.

It had been four weeks ago that the Tri-Wizard Tournament had ended, and still not one of his friends believed him, nor did the rest of the world. They had told him it was impossible, and to tell the truth. He knew that the Dursley's were told of this information, and they had been all the worst for it, they fed him a meal a week, and that usually consisted of stale bread and a glass of water.

Then there was the whispers, almost like sweet music after so long. They were something to listen to, now he waited for them, something he clung to like it was the only thing that could save him,

 _Harry… Harry…._

Harry uncurled slightly, almost sitting up in joy.

 _They use you Harry, come with me, I promise you will never be alone again._

Harry sat up and looked around his room, it was empty, his voice was horse when he spoke out, "How?"

He blinked at a flash of light, and a figure stood before him, pale skin, black robes, red eyes watching him,

"Vo-Voldermort" Harry breathed, watching him.

"Hello Harry" Voldermort spoke calmly, "It is tragic to see a child such as yourself abandoned so easily by those he believed to be loyal"

Harry didn't respond, but looked down.

"Of course, there is a place you would always be welcome, a place where you would thrive" Voldermort told him, rolling his wand between his fingers, "And you have a chance now to take what you deserve, join me Harry"

Harry looked down at the letters, before looking up at Voldermort, he nodded once and Voldermort began to smile, " _Perdere Custodiarum_ "

In a moment the room shimmered, "And now, child, Magic can be cast in this place without Dumbledore or the Ministry knowing"

Harry nodded mutely,

"Now if you will, I believe your family needs dealing with, do they not?" Voldermort told him, walking over to the door, " _Bombarda Maxima_ "

The door burst of off its hinges, Voldermort walked out as both Wizards heard Vernon's shouts from below, "THAT BLOODY BOY!"

"Come Harry" Voldermort told him, Harry followed silently behind, the pair walked down the stairs, but met Vernon half-way up,

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" Vernon thundered at Voldermort,

" _Crucio!_ " Voldermort grinned and Vernon fell to the floor, pain lashing his fat form, "You will address me as Master"

Vernon climbed to his feet, "You are trespassing on Privat.."

Voldermort frowned, " _Crucio_!"

Vernon once again fell to the floor, the spell lasting longer than before, before Voldermort released the Spell and Vernon ran away, slamming a door,

"Pathetic Muggle" Voldermort grinned, as he walked down further, Harry following silently behind, "Open the door Harry"

Harry took a deep breath, knowing Voldermort could kill him if he wanted, " _Bombarda_!"

The door exploded and Voldermort walked inside, followed by Harry, who stood behind him.

"So, these are the Muggle Scum who have made a Wizarding Childs life a Misery?" Voldermort addressed the room at Large Vernon had his back to the dark wizard, Petunia sat on one of the chairs and Dudley was eating

"My, what a wonderful family" Voldermort sneered as he looked at the three of them, "You must be very proud of young Harry"

Petunia could tell this was a dark wizard, unlike any other she had ever met, she sat bolt upright, watching him warily, "And whom are you?"

Voldermort tilted his head slightly, "You may call me Voldermort"

"But your dead!" Vernon spluttered, "the Old man told us ou were dead!"

" _Crucio!_ " Voldermort scowled as he pointed his wand at Vernon, "Do not mention Dumbledore before me" The Dursley's shrank at the magic, which Voldermort displayed, "The Old Man is a fool and thinks everyone is toys for him to play with, I intend to make the world what it should be."

"And the Boy?" Petunia asked,

Voldermort smirked at this, "Dear Women, you are his test, as is your pig of a son, and Walrus husband"

"Test?" Vernon roared, "What kind of Test"

"Harry" Voldermort addressed him, "I Want you to unleash your anger, you hatred. Think off all the times they treated you like scum, like a filithy animal, the abuse you suffered from them, mean it"

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to listen to Voldermort, memories flashed before his eyes, Ripper, Dudley punching him, Vernon locking him away, Petunia spitting insults at him… Rage filled him as he raised his wand, aiming at his Uncle, " _Crucio_!"

Vernon hit the floor as the spell took hold, Harry watching in fasciation at the spell, before turning to face Petunia, thinking before he cast, knowing there would be no-going back, but the anger took hold, the spell falling from his lips before he could think, " _Avada Kedavra_ "

He watched as the green light stuck his aunt and she flew backwards, landing down on the ground, eyes wide, Voldermort laughing behind him, Harry turned to see Dudley trying to get up, " _Imperio_ "

Dudley rose silently, walking to the kitchen, picking up a knife, Harry ordered him to strike his mother's body, which he did. Before Harry saw his Uncle standing up, but before Harry could act, Voldermort turned his wand on the overweight man, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Vernon crashed onto the sofa as he died, Harry ordered Dudley to strike his father with the Knife, before he turned to face the pair, Voldermort turned to Harry and smiled coldly, "Interesting, murder and being able to frame another, very Slytherin of you. But one last thing"

Harry watched as Voldermort turned his wand on Dudley, " _Obliviate_ "

Dudley fell to the floor, still holding the knife with the blood of his parents on, Harry watched as Voldermort nodded his satisfaction, "I would ask you repair the damage we did walking in, I shall be in your room, then we shall leave this for the Muggles to deal with, I am very pleased"

Voldermort flicked his cloak around and walked out of the room, and up the stairs, Harry looked around at the death in front of him, but felt a slight twinge of delight at the death of those who had tormented him for years. Walking out of the room he raised his wand, " _Reparo_ "

The pieces of the door flew together and Harry heard the lock click into place, nodding, he walked up the stairs and found Voldermort waiting for him, along with Hedwig.

"Let us leave Mr. Potter" Voldermort held out an arm and Harry took it, felling his stomach twitch he felt the world pulled from him, before they landed in a shadowy alleyway, "Ah, Diagon Alley, It has been many years since I last saw it, we must go to Gringotts"

"Why?" Harry asked, he felt Voldermort's gaze fall upon him,

"Under Dumbledore, you were not allowed to see what inheritance you had before you, and what you truly own, I am not going to keep things from you, to shield the world from you" Voldermort told him, before withdrawing a vile and drinking it in one go, Harry saw with a twitch Voldermort began to morph, hair growing and skin gaining more colour,

Harry gaped at the person before him, he looked around sixty years old, grey hairs littered his black hair, his red eyes remained, the smirked to Harry, "Ah, Original body, Severus does make a good potion does he not?"

Harry nodded, As he could not speak,

"From this moment until I return to my true form, you will refer to me as Grandfather" Voldermort told him, "I will of course, act the part"

Harry nodded as the pair walked onto the busy street, people not paying them any mind, they reached the golden doors of Gringott's, flicking his wand, the door opened to reveal the banking hall, a single Goblin walking to them,

"You are the ones who booked the Inheritance appointment?" The Goblin squeaked, watching Harry.

"He is, I am overseeing it all" Voldermort nodded, the pair walked into one of the side rooms, the Goblin sat down at one of the desks, a Wizard walking in behind them,

"Hold out your hand" The Goblin intructed, Harry followed his orders and held out his hand, over a bowl, before with a single prick of a pin, blood dripped down into it,

"Now one of our Wizards will cast the appropriate spells" The Goblin told him,

The Wizard raised his wand as he pointed it at the bowl containing the blood, " _Familia Sanguis Revelare_ "

Harry watched as the Blood turned gold and the Goblin tipped water into the bowl, before grabbing a piece of parchement, tipping the contents over it and a list of names appeared.

 _Harry James Potter._

 _Heir of:_

 _The Potter Family_

 _The Black Family_

 _The Peverell Family_

 _The Slytherin Family_

 _The Gryffindor Family_

 _The Riddle Family_

 _The Gaunt Family_

Voldermort grinned as he watched the list, before Harry's eyes went wide

"It is rare for one to have so many Inheritances unclaimed" The Goblin told him, "but we can combine them into one of the ancient Vaults for you, you now have around 23,000,000 more Galleons, Four properties and the titles of Lord Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryiffindor, Riddle and Gaunt… and many magical artefact…"

Harry blinked as he watched the list of items spread out before him,

 _Properties:_

 _The Potter Mansion (Location unknown)_

 _The Riddle Mansion_ ( _Little Hangleton)_

 _12 Grimmauld Place (London)_

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Magical Artefacts and Items_

 _Sword of Godric Gryffindor_

 _Potter Invisibility Cloak_

 _Marauder's Map_

 _Hat of Godric Gryffindor (Hogwarts Sorting Hat)_

 _Trunk of Everstorage_

 _Pensieve of Rowen Ravenclaw._

 _Tom Riddle's Time Turner_

"And that shall be brought into one of your houses of your choice, when is it you would like to take possession of those in holding by other Wizards?" The Goblin asked,

"What would those be?" Harry asked,

"Hmm" The Goblin checked the list, "Well the Hat and Sword of Godric Gryffindor along with Hogwarts Castle itself is currently in position by the Current Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…."

"I think we need to keep this from him as long as possible" Voldermort nodded but Harry knew it was not a suggestion,

"I agree" Harry nodded,

"Ah, Wonderful" The Goblin nodded, "The Pensieve of Ravenclaw is stored in the Vault of Gryffindor, The Marauders map… no idea, the same with the Cloak… Trunk of Everstorage is in the Vault of Gaunt"

"Have them all combined into the young Lords Vault" Voldermort instructed,

"Very well, Lord…?" The Goblin asked bowing low,

"Potharterry" Harry told him, making the unigram up in his mind.

"Very well My Lord, I shall move this gold now, but…. Is there any gold your require?" The Goblin asked,

"Get him 3000 Galleons" Voldermort told him, the goblin bowed and walked out, followed by the Wizard,

Harry shot Voldermort a glance,

"We need to get you some proper clothing, if you are now part of the shadows, and to fix your eyesight… either that or get some more… stylish glasses"

The Goblin too mere minutes to bring the gold before the Lords left, Harry feeling more at ease at the side of the dark lord than he ever did with Albus Dumbledore….

* * *

 **And done!**

 ** _Perdere Custodiarum: Destroy Wards  
_**

 ** _Familia Sanguis Revelare: Reveal Blood Family  
_**

 **More ideas up soon!**


End file.
